


Твои мысли - это звезды, которые я не могу собрать в созвездия

by Shum



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash, road trips AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shum/pseuds/Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим и Спок отправляются в дорожное путешествие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твои мысли - это звезды, которые я не могу собрать в созвездия

**Author's Note:**

> все это полнейший OOC и неканон, так что я предупредила. 
> 
> бета: BadHabit 
> 
> плей-лист:  
> LuQuS - 'll Need You  
> Ed Sheeran–Photograph  
> Shura–Make It Up  
> The Chainsmokers–Closer (feat. Halsey)  
> Halsey-Drive  
> Halsey-Colors  
> The Smiths–Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want  
> Jai Wolf– Indian Summer  
> Jónsi– Grow Till Tall  
> Oh Wonder–Shark (Illenium Remix)  
> Melanie Martinez– Night Mime

Они начинают свое путешествие в Риверсайде. 

Это место Джим считает точкой отсчета для всего в своей жизни, а значит, их первая совместная поездка должна взять свое начало именно здесь. Даже если ему тяжело возвращаться в этот дом. В прошлую жизнь, где не было ничего, кроме работы в автосервисе(1), попоек, драк и жуткого похмелья в полицейском участке. Где не было звездолета Энтерпрайз, его команды, капитанского звания. И где не было Спока.

Пока вулканец внизу упаковывает вещи, Кирк бродит по второму этажу словно фамильное приведение - бледный и хмурый. Дверь в его комнату приоткрыта, оттуда виднеется старая односпальная кровать с покоробившейся от времени деревянной спинкой, пожелтевшие простыни, плакат с космодесантником на стене и распахнутое настежь окно, которое наполняет помещение прохладным свежим воздухом. Сумерки наступают медленно, делая все вокруг серым и расплывчатым. 

Джим не хочет ничего вспоминать, но отрывки из прошлого словно надоедливые спам - сообщения всплывают в его голове один за другим. Он переводит взгляд на запертую дверь комнаты Сэма, кладет руку на тяжёлую латунную ручку и, собравшись с силами, поворачивает ее. Внутри ничего не изменилось: кровать все так же не заправлена, словно брат вышел ненадолго в душ и вот-вот вернется, на полках лежат ПАДДы вперемешку с бумажными книгами, стоят коллекционные фигурки адмиралов Звездного Флота и фотография в рамке. Джим знает, кто на ней изображен, ведь у него есть точно такая же: улыбающиеся родители и малыш Сэм, сидящий на плечах отца. Видеть ее здесь невыносимо, поэтому он отворачивается. Ему почти тридцать, а побороть своих внутренних демонов бравый капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк так и не сумел. 

Он никогда не звонит родным по видеосвязи, лишь изредка, раза два-три в год обменивается сообщениями, не принимает приглашения на мероприятия связанные с годовщиной крушения ЮСС «Кельвин», а когда его поздравляют с днем рождения, Кирк старается ни одним мускулом не выдать всю ту боль, что стучит внутри него словно ритуальные барабаны клингонов. "Ему нужно идти дальше" - так говорит Боунс, так говорил Пайк, так просит Спок. Он как никто другой его понимает.

Легкий ветерок колышет старую занавеску, которая когда-то давно была прожженна девушкой Сэма. Она выкуривала по пачке дешевых сигарет в день и научила Джима водить мотоцикл. Встречались они недолго, брат бросил ее ради какой-то черлидерши, а на память от нее Кирку осталась поржавевшая с одного бока зажигалка с гравировкой «Дорогой М.», две канистры бензина и дырки на белом тюле. Зажигалку он забыл в общежитии Академии, а когда о ней вспомнил, то было уже поздно возвращаться. В памяти Джима не отложилось имя этой девушки, но сейчас, стоя на протертом ковре в комнате брата, ему хотелось удержать ее образ в своей голове. Может это потому, что она появилась в самый счастливый момент жизни девятилетнего Джимми. Он как наяву вновь видел улыбку мамы, когда у него получилось удержать мотоцикл, который весил больше чем он, задорно подмигивающего ему Сэма и тот самый теплый вечер, когда они сидели на террасе и смотрели на медленно опускающееся солнце за пыльную полосу далекого горизонта. Это было так спокойно и хорошо, будто происходило не в его чертовой жизни.

Выдохнув, Джим оборачивается и видит замершего на пороге Спока, по привычке сложившего руки за спиной.

\- Давно тут стоишь?

\- Четыре целых две десятых минуты. Хотел сообщить, что вещи упакованы и уже лежат в машине. Мы можем отправляться.

\- Да, хорошо, - Джим нервно повел плечами и еще раз окинул взглядом комнату, - Знаешь, первое время после Тарсуса Сэм боялся спать один, и мы ночевали здесь вместе, пытаясь уместиться на его кровати. Кто-нибудь из нас обязательно сваливался с нее ночью, а наутро мы мерились у кого синяков было больше.

\- Ты скучаешь по нему, - говорит Спок, и голос его становится на тон мягче чем обычно. Джим хорошо поднаторел в том, чтобы различать подобные нюансы и очень гордился этим, - Это считается нормой в человеческом социуме, скучать по кому- либо.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Джим, - Но легче от этого не становится.

Они замолкают. В образовавшемся вакууме тишины становится слышно стрекотание сверчков с улицы и проезжающую мимо дома машину.

\- Надо убираться отсюда, пока мы совсем не погрязли в унынии.

\- Как я уже говорил ранее — мы можем выдвигаться.

\- Пойдем, - Джим подходит к Споку. Он берет его за за руку, чуть сжимая длинные пальцы, и ощущает от того ответный теплый жест, - Я знал, что вернуться сюда было плохой идеей.

Для тебя это было необходимо, Джим, - вулканец свободной рукой проводит по его щеке и Кирк льнет к ней, никак не привыкший к таким несвойственным вулканцам проявлениям нежности. Они встречаются всего ничего, но Джим чувствует, как внутри него все переворачивается, когда его первый помощник смотрит на него так. Будто знает о нем все, но ни за что не осуждает.  
Я уже в этом не уверен, - Кирк слабо улыбается, - Надеюсь, что ты все-таки прав.

*  
Они едут на север, в сторону Висконсина, сидя в раритетном Мерседесе, который купили у одного ценителя за баснословную сумму кредитов, поставили его на колеса и решили, что если и отправляться в дорожное путешествие, то только на подобной машине. Вернее, так решил Джим, а Спок только уточнил надолго ли они уедут, чтобы уладить все возможные вопросы с командованием. Энтерпрайз, закончив пятилетнюю миссию, встала на шестимесячное техобслуживание для подготовки к следующим миссиям, и это было идеальное время для того того чтобы сбежать. 

Джим обожал дорожные путешествия. Обожал ощущение дороги, свободы, и ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, когда полный энтузиазма, сонный от ночи в пути, и с кислым привкусом кофе во рту попадаешь в новое, еще неизученное место. И вот они едут в душной летней темноте. Спок задумчиво крутит рычажок радио, пока не находит одну более - менее работающую волну, на которой ставят старые песни, и первые несколько десятков миль они преодолевают под Queen, Backstreet Bоys и The Velvet Underground. 

Спок садится за руль под утро, пока Джим дремлет на заднем сидении в окружении двух рюкзаков и термоса с чаем. Они доезжают до Бэйфилда и останавливаются в маленькой кафешке прямо на въезде в город, для того чтобы перекусить.

Выбирают место возле окна. Заспанная официантка в мятом фартуке принимает у них заказ: сэндвич с тунцом для Джима и овощной салат для Спока. Пока ожидают заказа, они обсуждают чем будут заниматься днем, перед тем как снова двинутся в путь.

\- Логичнее будет выспаться перед дальнейшей дорогой, - говорит Спок и Джим недовольно кривится.

\- Серьезно? Поспать можно будет и в машине, нам нельзя терять ни секунды.

\- Вулканцы гораздо выносливее и не нуждаются в полноценном восьмичасовом сне, в отличие от тебя, Джим.

\- Ну спасибо, дорогой, - Кирк, невзирая на свой возраст, обиженно выпячивает губу, - Это был удар в самое сердце.

\- Я даже не касался тебя, Джим, поэтому технически не мог...

\- О, ты что серьезно, Спок? - Джим недовольно толкает его ногой под столом, - Не делай вид будто не понимаешь идиом, больше со мной этот фокус не прокатит.

\- Твои выражения не всегда точны, - лицо Спока бесстрастно и заслужило бы похвалу вулканских старейшин, если бы они сейчас все были здесь, но Джим прекрасно видит задорные искорки в глазах своего первого помощника, тире самoгo- невыносимого-парня во-вселенной и начинает смеяться.

\- Можно уточнить причину твоей внезапной вспышки радости? - спрашивает Спок, чуть приподняв свою невозможную бровь.

\- Просто я счастлив, что у нас все получилось и сейчас мы здесь, а не на каком-нибудь совещании в штабе.

\- Действительно, наше нынешнее местоположение куда предпочтительнее Сан-Франциско.

\- Вы тоже терпеть не можете мегаполисы? - спрашивает подошедшая с заказом официантка. Бейджик гласит, что ее зовут «Джин» и она рада, что вы выбрали именно это кафе, - Простите, мальчики, случайно подслушала ваш милый треп.

\- Да нет, просто иногда полезно из них вырваться, - ответил Джим, принимая из ее рук тарелку с сэндвичем и стакан колы, - Но обратно все равно тянет.

Они - единственные посетили в столь ранний час, и словоохотливая официантка явно не против поболтать с ними, чтобы скоротать время до основного наплыва клиентов.

\- Мне в таких городах не по себе становится, - Джин передает Споку его салат и чай, поправляя салфетницу, стоящую на краю стола, - Все кажется таким огромным, что начинаешь ощущаться себя совсем микроскопической.

\- Как атом в космосе?

\- В точку, парень, - она хлопает Джима по плечу и широко улыбается. - Приятно встретить человека, который тебя понимает. Для вас хлебные палочки за счет заведения. 

\- Эй, - Кирк ухмыляется и делает глоток из своего стакана, - А мне уже нравится этот город!

\- Ты так падок на бесплатные изделия их пшеницы? - интересуется Спок, аккуратно накалывая на вилку листья салата и помидоры.

\- Покажи мне человека или гуманоида, который откажется от того, за что не надо платить.

Спок смотрит на Джима и в очередной раз приподнимает бровь в немом намеке. Кирк давится смешком и тут же откусывает от своего сэндвича приличный кусок.

\- Так вы парочка? - спрашивает Джин, все еще стоящая возле их столика.

\- Это так очевидно? - интересуется Джим, справившись с едой во рту. - У нас ведь даже нет парных футболок.(2)

\- У меня глаз-алмаз, - довольно говорит Джин.

\- Хочу отметить, что это — ложь, так как оба глаза у Вас органические, - вставляет Спок, невозмутимо помешивая свой чай.

\- Спок, ты невыносим!

\- Это утверждение также не является верным, так как мой вес находится в рамках нормы, то...

\- Все, хватит, я понял, что тебе нравится издеваться надо мной, - фыркает Джим, и поднимает взгляд на тихо хихикающую Джин.

\- Прости, мой парень немного... 

-Немного вулканец? 

\- Именно так, точнее и не скажешь, - Джим радостно кивает ей.

Она хочет еще что-то сказать, но тут над дверью звенит колокольчик, оповещая, что-кто зашел в кафе и Джин, выдав многострадальный вздох, идет принимать заказ у семенной пары с двумя детьми, решившей расположится в другом конце помещения. 

А им все еще нужно решить, что делать с оставшимся временем.

*  
Спок уговаривает Кирка перед отъездом посетить Морской музей. Там нет ничего интересного, кроме инсталляции, посвященной роману Германа Меллвиля (3), поэтому они поспешно покидают кафе и через несколько часов уже едут в направлении Мичигана.

Спок читает что-то со своего ПАДДа, а Джим вполголоса подпевает битлам. Их нежелание разговаривать в эти мгновения показывает, насколько они стали близки друг с другом. Нет нужды в том, чтобы выдумать нелепые темы для разговоров, можно просто наслаждаться компанией друг друга, наступающими сумерками и дорогой.

Они решили переночевать в машине, остановившись в кемпинге где-то на границе двух штатов. С трудом укладываются на заднем сидении: Джим практически лежит на Споке, уткнувшись носом ему шею, в то время как вулканец приобнимает его за талию.

На улице прохладно, даже несмотря на летний сезон, и поэтому им пришлось укутаться в несколько пледов, предусмотрительно захваченных Споком.

\- Как жаль, что в этой машине не такой хороший климат- контроль, - шепчет Джим, - Хотелось бы согреться.

\- Ничего страшного. Вулканцы способны достаточно долго сохранять оптимальную температуру тела.

\- Ах да, ночи же в пустыне холодные.

\- Верное замечание, - говорит Спок и прикасается губами к виску Кирка.

\- Ты не жалеешь? - спрашивает Джим, - Не жалеешь, что поехал со мной?

\- Отрицательно. Пока ты рядом, меня все устраивает.

Кирк смеется - он за последний день слишком часто это делает, и поднимается чуть выше, чтобы дотянуться до мягких и теплых губ Спока. В ответ вулканец целует так, словно Джим - самое ценное и дорогое в его жизни. Возможно, так оно и есть, но Кирку пока трудно с этим свыкнуться.

\- Это хорошо, - довольно мурлычет он в губы Споку и вновь укладывает голову ему на плечо.

\- Спи, t'hy'la (4), - шепчет вулканец, целуя его в макушку, - Тебе необходимо набраться сил.

*  
Следующей ночью они все еще в Мичигане. За их окнами раскинулась черно-кобальтовая гладь озера, в которой отражается перевернутая луна. Кирк вполголоса рассказывает Споку о своих призраках. Об отце, который всегда улыбался ему с фотографий и голоснимков, о матери, которая так и не смогла пережить все то, что с ней случилось, о брате, который захотел свободы и оставил его одного, о мудаке Фрэнке, о Пайке, о страхе за свой экипаж, который каждый раз мешает дышать ему на мостике во время опасных миссий. Капитан ведь живой - из плоти и крови, поэтому и ему не чуждо то ощущение, когда опора уходит из-под ног, а удержать тебя некому, потому что привык полагаться только на самого себя.

Спок внимательно слушает его не перебивая, а когда у Джима заканчиваются слова - целует и мягко прикасается пальцами к точкам мелдинга на его лице.

\- Ты не против?

\- Знаешь же, что нет.

Разум Джима — огромная вселенная, усеянная мириадами звезд. Спок пытается помочь ему выстроить их в четкие линии созвездий, но они рассыпаются, ускользая из его рук словно песок. Джим рад ему, он расслабляется и позволяет остаться «внутри своей головы» столько, сколько нужно вулканцу, пока тот не устанет от того хаоса, что там творится. Они не устанавливали постоянную связь, даже не говорили об этом, но Джим уже видел спокойный и упорядоченный разум Спока, ощущал его равновесие, и ему хочется достичь хотя бы половины той вулканской гармонии, которая обретается в его первом помощнике. Он даже пробовал wh'ltri(5), но никакого толка из этого не вышло из-за его неусидчивости и отсутствия терпения.

Намного позже, под утро, они занимаются медленным и неспешным сексом под тихое шептание Моррисси, целуются до потери кислорода в легких и засыпают укутанные друг другом, в то время как солнце поднимается над водой.

*  
Потом были Огайо, Пенсильвания и Кентуки. Джим решил, что конечной точкой их маршрута будет Флорида, откуда они вернутся домой на шаттле, оставив машину до лучших времен у одного из многочисленных знакомых Боунса. Они останавливаясь в мотелях на окраинах, отсыпались, принимали душ и вновь отправлялись в путь. Ночью пили дрянной кофе на заправках, сидя за шаткими пластиковыми столиками и смотрели в густую ночную темноту, которая разбавлялась слабым мерцанием звезд и редкими фонарями. Казалось, что кроме них и этой заправки в мире больше ничего не существовало. Только бесконечно долгие часы перед рассветом.

\- Мне кажется, что я влюбляюсь в тебя все больше и больше, - говорит Джим, когда они проезжают Ковингтон. Он сидит на переднем сидении, закинув ноги на приборную панель и наблюдает за тем, как Спок везет их сквозь раннее туманное утро, - И я знаю, что звучит это в духе старых подростковых комедий.

\- Это звучит более чем приемлемо, Джим.

\- Тогда хорошо, но я жду от тебя ответного жеста.

\- Мне следует остановится и нарвать тебе букет matricaria(6)?- спрашивает Спок, на секунду переводя взгляд с дороги на Джима.

\- Тут не растут ромашки, если ты не заметил, несносный вулканец, - со смешком замечает Джим, - Но я ценю твой порыв.

*  
В каждом городе, который они заезжали, Спок покупал по небольшому магниту, чтобы потом отправить их отцу в колонию, потому что раньше тот так делал для Аманды, во время своей работы на Земле. Джим, поддавшись порыву, тоже купил несколько, но что с ними делать так и не решил.

\- Возможно, один подарю Боунсу, - говорит Джим Споку где-то между Тенесси и Алабамой, - Или даже два.

\- Я уверен, что доктор оценит твое внимание.

\- Он оценил, если бы я привез ему ящик бурбона, - фыркает Кирк.

\- Меня очень волнует нездоровое пристрастие доктора Маккоя к алкоголю, - говорит Спок, заставляя Джима засмеяться.

\- О боже, я обязательно расскажу об этом Боунсу!

\- Не сомневаюсь.

*  
В Джорджии они задерживаются на три дня. Джиму хочется посмотреть Атланту, а Спок заинтересовался местным библиотечным фондом, в котором хранятся какие-то редкие трактаты. Их путешествие подходит к концу. Кирк уже чувствует себя грустным от того, что время пролетело так быстро. Он пытается говорить об этом со Споком, но не может подобрать правильных слов, чтобы правильно описать свои эмоции вулканцу.

В ночь перед выездом во Флориду они находятся за городской чертой, сидя на капоте машины и молча наблюдая за сияющим над их головами ковшом большой медведицы. Все превращается в звездную пыль и оседает на теплом свитере Спока и драных джинсах Джима. Ночь движется по заданной колее и близится к рассвету. 

\- Если честно, - говорит Джим, -То я не ожидал, что ты продержишься до конца.

\- В чем была основная причина твоих сомнений? - спрашивает Спок, поворачиваясь к нему.

\- Нелогичность моего плана? - неуверенно отвечает Кирк, - Отсутствие подходящего температурного режима? Сон на неудобном заднем сидении?

\- Если это все твои аргументы, то хочу заметить, что ни один из них не является убедительным.

\- Я догадывался, - Джим смеется и легонько толкает Спока рукой в плечо, - Но ты мог бы мне и подыграть.

\- Не вижу в этом логики. Наше путешествие я могу назвать удовлетворительным.

Кирк хмыкает и кладет голову на теплое плечо вулканца.

\- Тогда я рад, - тихо бормочет он.

На самой кромке горизонта небо начинает светлеть, а значит еще совсем немного, и встанет солнце. Они сядут в машину, будут ехать без остановок до самой Флориды, чтобы отоспаться и вылететь обратно на базу. Там совсем скоро нужно будет отбирать новых членов команды из выпускников Академии, вместе со Скотти проверять готовность Энтерпрайз к новой миссии, заполнять бесконечные отчеты и до оскомины улыбаться напыщенным адмиралам на приемах. Еще он обещал Споку, что слетает с ним в Колонию навестить Сарека и посмотреть за тем, как вулканцы обустроили свой быт. И Джим знает, что над его рабочим столом в их общей каюте на корабле будет висеть его коллекция совместных со Споком моментальных снимков, как напоминание о том, что впереди их будет ждать не одно подобное путешествие.

Но сейчас он может целовать вулканца в шею и ловить его счастливые взгляды, пока утро не вступило в полную силу. Они могут побыть только вдвоем под бесконечно прекрасным небом и медленно гаснущими звездами. А что еще нужно для полного счастья Джеймса Т. Кирка? Правильно, ничего.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) представим, что Джим действительно работал в автосервисе перед тем, как их с Пайком свела судьбоносная драка в баре  
> (2)кто не понял соль шутки, то парные футболки выглядят примерно вот так: http://st.stranamam.ru/data/cache/2015jan/23/57/14760826_69570.jpg (просто вин)  
> (3)автор романа «Моби Дик, или Белый кит»  
> (4)досл. "спутник жизни - друг — любовник", как правило, относится к соединенным узами  
> (5)простейшая форма медитации  
> (6)название ромашки на латыни


End file.
